


In White Lace

by vespertineflora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Steve in Panties, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After noticing that Bucky may have a particular kink, Steve decides to surprise Bucky with an early birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In White Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [In White Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365954) by [daisyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyblossom/pseuds/daisyblossom)



> Here are the panties (click on the white ones): http://www.freshpair.com/Male-Power-Stretch-Lace-Bong-Thong-442-162.html
> 
> Also "Steve in Panties" is not an automatic tag and this is a total fucking shame. Steve Rogers is the only man I'm interested in seeing in panties.

Steve could feel the heat on his cheeks as he watched himself in the mirror, turning this way and that to examine himself from different angles. He supposed he was supposed to feel sexy, but he mostly felt embarrassed.

In theory, this had seemed like a good idea. When he and Bucky had stumbled upon the video online and one of the actors came on screen wearing the lace thong, Steve had immediately noticed the change in Bucky’s body language, the way he’d shifted in his seat, sat up a little more attentively, and began to palm himself through his pants almost immediately. It was far from their first time watching porn together, and it wasn’t usually until the pair was at least going down on each other that Bucky felt the need to touch himself.

Steve wasn’t sure if he should believe his analysis, so about a week later, he purposely found another video with an actor wearing lace panties, and yet again, he heard Bucky’s breath hitch as he shifted in his seat, hand once again rubbing against himself through the denim.

So... Steve thought maybe he should try it out. It wasn’t like things were stale between he and Bucky, not in the least, but... Bucky’s birthday was coming up, and Steve thought it would be a good surprise.

The thong wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable, but it was strange; the lacy white garment sat low on his hips, cradling his package snugly. The thin strip of fabric in the back kept wedging between his cheeks, and every time he shifted his hips to look or tugged up at the sides, the fabric rubbed against his entrance--honestly, that was probably causing the blush on his face as much as anything.

Outside the bedroom, he heard the front door open--Bucky returning from grocery shopping--and he took a deep breath, preparing himself, before he called out, “Bucky? When you get a chance, could you come back here?”

“Sure thing,” he heard Bucky reply through the slightly cracked bedroom door... and then it was just a matter of waiting.

Within a few minutes, he heard Bucky heading back towards him, and he turned to greet him with a somewhat nervous smile, hoping to gauge his reaction.

Bucky pushed the door open and walked into the room as he asked, “Did you need som---” but his question was cut short as he laid eyes on Steve, his jaw dropping, eyes wide. He fell back, leaning against the door frame as his eyes hungrily took in the sight of him. 

“Happy early birthday,” Steve said nervously, very conscious of Bucky’s eyes on him. He resisted the sudden urge to abort the whole thing, duck into the bathroom and pretend this had never happened.

Finally, a smile stretched the corner of Bucky’s mouth and he spoke, breathless, “Holy shit, Steve.”

“That’s... a good ‘holy shit’, right?” Steve asked, though he chanced a glance at the front of Bucky’s pants and was pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

“Um, yeah, it’s a good holy shit, you dork,” he replied with a breath of laughter. “Assuming you want to be locked in this room with me for at least the next hour, of course.”

“Absolutely,” Steve said, relief washing over him, his cock twitching. He couldn’t help but be very conscious of it in the tight lace panties.

“Good,” Bucky said as he reached out to close the door behind him without taking his eyes off of Steve. He silently observed Steve, drinking in the sight of him, looking completely pleased. “So was I that obvious?”

Steve laughed. “Yes, totally.”

“Well, I don’t regret it,” Bucky said, grinning hard. “Turn around for me?”

Steve felt his face heating up again and did as Bucky requested, turning slowly and hearing Bucky let out a breath. 

“Sweet jesus, it’s a thong,” he said with wonder. “I love you so much.”

Steve let out another laugh and turned back around to face Bucky, who had finally stepped away from the doorframe and was starting to shed his clothing, throwing his jacket and shirt onto the chair in the corner, his eyes still glued to Steve as much as possible. His hand reached out for Steve’s hips and he leaned in. “You look...” he said, pausing for a brief kiss, “so good.”

Steve returned the kiss, his hands settling around Bucky’s neck as he leaned into him. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Very happy,” Bucky replied, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip before his tongue dipped between Steve’s lips, wrapping him up in a deep kiss. He pulled their hips together close as his tongue played with Steve’s and Steve felt his erection pressing harder against the thin lingerie, felt Bucky’s erection through his pants.

After a few minutes, Bucky’s thumbs slipped beneath the fabric sides of the panties, tugging them up a bit and suddenly pulling the fabric tight against his balls and entrance, making him gasp suddenly against Bucky’s mouth. His grip on him tightened, and Bucky tugged lightly upwards again in response; Steve moaned, a shiver running through him as he developed a better appreciation for what he was wearing and Bucky chuckled at his newfound leverage.

Steve was panting softly by the time Bucky began to push him back toward the bed, leading him by the underwear and helping him lie down before he started to work on his pants, dropping them and his underwear, his eyes glued to Steve the entire time.

Steve’s skin was lightly flushed, the soft pink patches covering his chest and stomach and neck and he breathed through slightly parted lips as he watched Bucky undress, his cocking bobbing free once his underwear had dropped.

Bucky climbed onto the bed, moving to kneel between Steve’s legs, still eying him up as he moved over him, leaning down to kiss him softly. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?”

Steve smiled, feeling the heat on his cheeks deepening. He knew what Bucky was about to do, and despite how flustered it always made him, he had no desire to stop him. He liked the praise.

Bucky’s hand moved down his neck, the backs of his fingers dragging lightly across the skin as he kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth. “I love every inch of you,” he spoke softly against Steve’s skin, “Your pretty blue eyes, these beautiful lips,” he pressed another kiss to them, before his mouth dipped down to Steve’s jaw, started kissing along it. “The cute little way you gasp when I do this--”

His fingers moved to pinch Steve’s nipple, and Steve sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden pulse of arousal, smiling as he played right into Bucky’s hands.

Bucky laughed softly against Steve’s skin as his lips moved down Steve’s neck and his fingers continued downward, across Steve’s stomach. “I love watching the way your skin flushes as you get aroused. The way you shiver. The way you moan. The way your toes curl when you get really close.” He nibbled at Steve’s neck gently as his fingers brushed across his cock through the lace and Steve moaned softly, his hips moving forward into the contact.

“You’re just so damn beautiful,” he continued, scattering kisses, but in the opposite direction now, moving back up now, until his face hovered over Steve’s and he met his eyes as he said, “I’m so lucky.”

Steve’s hands touched Bucky’s face, pulling him down into a kiss, only breaking it a moment later to reply breathlessly with a warm smile, “I’m the lucky one.”

A grin stretched across Bucky’s face before he dove in for another kiss, kept it going this time as his hand wandered. He rubbed at Steve, stroking him through the underwear, feeling him grow beneath his hand. After moment, he pulled the band of the underwear up away from Steve’s waist, and his erection shifted upwards, towards his stomach, before Bucky lowered the band gently, trapping his cock beneath the band and pressed tightly against his stomach.

Bucky’s fingers travelled lower then. They slipped beneath the thin strip of fabric to rub over his hole--Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth as the fingers prodded lightly, shifting his hips forward to give Bucky better access. He pulled away after a moment or so though, reaching for the lube on the bedside table, squirting some onto his fingers before they were quickly back against Steve’s entrance, the first finger finally nudging its way inside.

Steve’s hands grasped in Bucky’s long hair as the fingers stretched him, opening him up little by little, one finger, a second, a third, until they curled inside of him, hitting his prostate. He moaned sharply, bucked his hips as his erection throbbed, and when Bucky pulled his fingers out, he felt suddenly empty.

Bucky continued to kiss him as he began to shift. He moved slowly onto his side and pulled Steve after him. It didn’t take much more for Steve to take the hint as Bucky’s hand settled on his hip--Steve then crawled over Bucky, his hands moving to rest on Bucky’s chest as he straddled his waist.

Head propped against a pillow, Bucky’s eyes were open, and he smiled when Steve sat up. His hands moved to Steve’s ass, lightly squeezing, one finger moving to hook the string of the thong and move it out of the way as Steve lifted his hips to position Bucky at his entrance. He took a deep breath, then began to sink down to let Bucky’s thick cock fill him slowly.

This was a show for Bucky. Steve realized that quickly as he felt Bucky’s eyes on him, watching him with love and appreciation--and Steve was more than happy to put on a show.

He let out a deep moan as he finally had Bucky all the way inside of him, seated comfortably on Bucky as the man’s hands relocated to his hips. He started slowly as his hands braced against Bucky’s chest and tilted his head back as he began to slowly roll hips. His breaths were short, haphazard little pants, punctuated with hard swallows that made his adam’s apple dip in a way he knew Bucky liked. He ground his ass down, taking Bucky as deep as he could as the band of the panties pulled tightly around his erection with each shift, giving him stimulation.

Slowly but surely, he picked up the pace, first riding Bucky quicker, his hips rocking back and forth, hearing Bucky groan beneath him, before he began to lift his hips more, letting Bucky pull out an inch or so before dropping back down.

When Steve opened his eyes, Bucky looked ecstatic, transfixed on his movements, moaning every few thrusts. His hands tightened on Steve’s hips and his hips began to roll against Steve’s, beginning to thrust up as Steve dropped down, pushing himself in deeper, and making Steve keen.

Steve could feel himself getting closer as he rode Bucky harder, and as if Bucky sensed it, the man beneath him began to sit up. His arms moved around Steve, one firmly around his lower back, one cradling his upper back and the back of his neck. It slowed down Steve’s ability to thrust, but more importantly, Steve knew what coming before Bucky moved.

In a flash, Steve was on his back and Bucky was buried deep inside of him, and Steve groaned hard, arching up off the bed and into Bucky. Bucky’s hips were still as his mouth dropped to Steve’s neck. He nibbled and sucked and Steve’s arms squeezed tightly around him as he panted hard and felt the precum dripping from his own erection onto his stomach.

Once Steve wasn’t teetering so close to the edge, Bucky’s hips began to move again. He used his new position to draw out his thrusts, letting him thrust in harder, and god, Steve was in heaven. Bucky knew just how fast to go, how hard, how deep. He knew how to angle his thrusts and keep Steve completely blissed out for as long as possible, until Steve was dizzy with pleasure from being so full, and from the tug of the lace against his arousal with each movement.

Suddenly, Bucky drove right into Steve’s prostate, and Steve saw stars, letting out something like a whimper, and then the time for mercy was over--Bucky picked up the pace. His hips moved faster, harder, the sound of skin slapping skin growing quite audible alongside both of their heavy moans, and Steve’s nails scratched across Bucky’s back as he tried to hold on to him. 

“Ahh!” he cried out, so close, so close, as thrust after thrust pushed him until finally-- “Bucky!”

Steve nearly screamed as he came, his body clenching completely around Bucky as the orgasm ripped through him and coated his stomach and chest in his own come. Bucky kept up with the thrusts, which only seemed to draw out the orgasm until Steve felt himself shudder with oversensitivity, and Bucky pushed inside him one final time, moaning hard with his release.

They both collapsed after that, Bucky’s head resting on Steve’s chest. It took a few long moments of deep breaths for either of them to stop seeing stars and actually come back to themselves enough for words, though neither of them had anything urgent they needed to say. Instead their hands found patches of skin to stroke lightly, Bucky placed a few kisses on Steve’s chest, as Steve’s fingers combed through Bucky’s hair.

At some point, Bucky pulled out, but they didn’t separate. Instead, they settled into each other, smiling and breathing each other in for a few peaceful minutes.

“So you’re uh..” Bucky finally spoke as his hand drifted down Steve’s side, finger hooking in the side of the panties to pull it back enough to let it snap playfully against his hip, “definitely keeping these, right?”

Steve laughed breathlessly. “Well, when you react like that, how, in good conscience, could I ever get rid of them?”

Bucky snorted, pressing his face lightly to Steve’s chest. “That’s the spirit.”

“I’ll just have to... be more careful next time,” Steve said with a sly little grin. “The last thing I want is for my elderly boyfriend---”

“You’re ONE year younger than me, Steve.”

“--to have a sudden heart attack from too much excitement,” he finished, grinning at his own joke as Bucky let out a mock-offended laugh and propped himself up a bit to hover over him.

“One of these days, Rogers...” Bucky said with a tone of false-warning, leaning down and pressing their lips together. “One of these days, I’m gonna marry you, and you’re going to have to put up with me for the rest of your life, like it or not.”

Steve let out another soft laugh, grinning from ear to ear, his cheeks heating up softly and his heart racing at the thought of it.

“I can’t wait,” he replied sweetly, pulling Bucky down into another kiss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [В белом кружеве](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005979) by [fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017)




End file.
